Homecoming
by stuckinjersey
Summary: Haley does not return at the end of Season 2. She comes home after the tour has ended to perform at Trick.


**Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the WB. The two songs used, Day After Today and Don't Walk Away were written and performed by Bethany Joy Lenz (as far as I know) and were obtained from a lyrics site. I do not own anything, except the idea and am not making any money off of this story. **

**Summary: A Oneshot, Haley does not return to Tree Hill at the end of Season 2. She has returned months later after the tour has ended to perform at Trick by the request of Peyton. **

**Warning: I love Naley, but I'm sick of Haley being the 'bad guy' for leaving. **

Trick was packed to the limit with wild and cheering fans littering the dance floor, the bar and anywhere they could fit. Karen Rowe stood behind the bar, handing out drinks as fast as she could while speaking to her son, with Deb handling the other end of the bar. "I've never seen the club so packed before!" She shouted over the music. "I have to hand it to Peyton, she really knows how to handle the club. It's a wonderful idea to have Haley perform here again."

Lucas gave her a grim smile, "Yeah, it's a great welcome home for Haley. But I don't think Nathan is all that happy about it." He shot a glance to where his younger brother sat on a barstool a few feet away, looking lonely and miserable, staring at his feet.

Karen nodded, "It's not everyday your ex-wife returns to town with an entourage of fans to give a performance. He misses her, Lucas, and he's hurting."

Lucas nodded, "I know. I asked her to come home a few months ago. I wanted them to at least try and work their marriage out."

Karen shrugged and handed a customer a coke. "They never wanted things to go this far, Luke. Haley followed her dreams and Nathan resents her for it."

Lucas glared at her, "_She_ left _Him_, Mom. Not the other way around. He has every right to resent her."

Karen quirked an eyebrow at him, "I thought you weren't choosing sides?" Her son rolled his eyes at her. "Besides, Luke, Haley has always been there for you. Tell me something? When you were twelve and broke your arm, who was it that stayed by your side all summer, even when you weren't allowed to swim with everyone else? Your brother or your sister?" She wisely asked before turning to serve the customers on the opposite side of the bar. Lucas watched her leave before making his way towards his little brother.

* * *

Behind the scenes at Trick, Haley was preparing to go on stage. She was dressed, her hair and makeup done and now she spoke to Brooke as she waited for Peyton to announce her. "You ready, Tutorgirl?" Brooke Davis smiled at the up-and-coming music star.

Haley laughed, "I haven't heard that one in awhile, but yeah, I'm ready." She answered, picking up her guitar and making some final adjustments.

"Good, because you're on in two minutes." Peyton informed them as she entered the room. "Haley, Nathan is sitting at the bar. Are you sure you can handle this?" She concernedly asked.

"I'm fine, Peyton," Haley assured her. "I've just got the butterflies I always have before a performance."

"Maybe you should talk to him, Haley. You're both hurting." Peyton suggested.

"No." Haley responded, not looking up from her instrument.

"But, Haley- " Brooke tried but was interrupted.

"You guys don't get it! It hurts so damn much to even think about him, let alone see or speak to him. I'm just better off doing my show and leaving." Haley quietly told them, struggling with her composure.

"You'll be fine, Tutorgirl. Good luck." Brooke hugged her before stepping back into the main part of the club.

"What she said." Peyton grinned and headed to the stage microphone. "How you guys doin' tonight!" She called out, receiving loud cheers in response. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming back our hometown celebrity, Haley James!" The crowd went crazy as Peyton exited the stage and Haley stepped up to the microphone, guitar in hand. "Thanks, guys. This first song I wrote on the tour and it's called _"Day After Today"_. I hope you like it." As she started strumming the guitar, the overhead lights dimmed and the audience silenced.

_"Said I want to live the city life _

_This small town could eat me alive _

_I gotta pack my things and go where the railroad takes me_

_Mama's too poor to send me away_

_But I've been saving up on most everyday _

_Little bit out of each check from the Gas & Deli"_

As Haley sang, Deb moved from behind the bar to stand beside her wallowing son. "You ok, baby?"

He nodded as he glared at his former wife on the stage. He gritted his teeth as she continued.

_"And the whistle keeps on blowing _

_And the train keeps on rolling _

_And he said I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today"_

"I have to say, she puts on one hell of a show." Brooke commented as she watched the performance with Peyton.

"Yeah, she does." Peyton agreed and nodded towards Nathan. "I'm betting that Nate's temper isn't going to last long." Brooke turned to see the fuming Nathan and silently agreed.

_"So he locked the door and he killed the lights _

_Took a six pack to get him through the night _

_Didn't have a plan just a good sense of direction _

_And Maybelline, his beauty queen _

_She cried all night cause the sheet were clean _

_But he left her a lovers' note there apologizing _

_He said I hear the whistle blowing _

_Gotta catch it the train is rolling _

_And he said I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today _

_The air is thick on the concrete isle _

_Ain't nothing green for like twenty miles _

_And he ain't use to the sun and moon a hiding _

_So he took his foot from out his mouth _

_And he packed his things and went back down south _

_But Maybelline said "Babe my time's arising." _

_Said I hear the whistle blowing _

_Gotta catch it the train is rolling _

_And she said I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_I never seen the L.A lights shine bright, bright, brighter than your smile was ever _

_Brighter than my desire was ever _

_Longer burning than our love was ever... _

_And she said I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today"_

Haley finished the song to a round of loud applause. She smiled and sipped some water before singing two more songs, each time receiving more applause as Nathan fumed, Deb glared, Lucas paced and Karen smiled at her surrogate daughter. "I'd like to finish tonight with a song I wrote called, _"Don't Walk Away."_

_"I could never leave you _

_Even you if you asked me to _

_I could never say goodbye _

_And make you cry" _

Haley sang those four lines and everyone except for the ignorant fans knew trouble was brewing. Deb and Lucas quickly grabbed Nathan to restrain him from rushing the stage in a fit of rage. Resentment and heartache made a nasty combination. He seethed as he was held back from screaming at his ex-wife. Karen looked at the stage, startled. Brooke and Peyton stared at each other disbelievingly and prepared themselves for the storm that was about to strike.

_"I could never stumble _

_With you walkin' by my side _

_I could never love you _

_More than I already do_

_So don't walk away _

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay _

_Please don't walk away _

_If I made a promise _

_I would stay by your side_

_Its only the beginning_

_I love you" _

Nathan was blinded by the tears that were streaming down his face. Why was she doing this? Hadn't she hurt him enough? He weakly collapsed into his mother's embrace and listened to the voice that he loved, completely unaware of Haley's own tears and heartache.

_"So don't walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay _

_Please don't walk away _

_Please don't walk away _

_When all the road is dark and dreary _

_You know my nature does not sway _

_This disposition must be washed away forever _

_So please don't walk away _

_Please don't walk away _

_Please don't walk away" _

Haley's tears rapidly fell as she recalled her happiness with Nathan. Their first kiss that she had never been expecting but loved, the date Brooke set them up on, the bracelet from the crackerjack box, his marriage proposal, their wedding, their life together. She longed to just jump off the stage and take her broken husband in her arms so they could heal each other's shattered hearts.

_"But I could never leave you _

_Even if you asked me to _

_No, I could never say goodbye _

_Or make you cry _

_Ohhhhh"_

Haley finished her set and bowed to her fans. "Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. You've been great! Thank you!" She gracefully exited the stage before the overhead lights brightened and anyone could notice the tears and makeup running down her face.

She rushed into the room and cleaned herself up before returning to the stage a half hour later to gather her keyboard she had used for her second song. The band had left the stage, the crowd had mostly dispersed and only a few stragglers, their friends and his mother remained. She was surprised to find Nathan waiting for her by the keyboard. They were oblivious to anything but each other. The overhead lights emphasized the dried tear tracts on his cheeks. "Hey." She struggled to greet him without a breakdown.

"Hey." He returned, glancing up at her. "Interesting show tonight." He neutrally commented, unaware that the microphone was still on and their friends were listening to every word. "A bunch of lies though. You left me. You broke my heart, Haley." He finally said, a few fresh tears falling.

"I never meant to hurt you, Nathan. I love you and you know that. But I had a once in a lifetime opportunity to follow my dreams. I had to take it, Nathan." She replied, breaking down her keyboard.

"I was willing to give up everything for you! For us! All I wanted was for our marriage to survive. You know I turned down High Flyers for you! I worked a shitty job to pay for our home and you left me! You just packed up your stuff and ran away with _Him_. I gave up my dreams for you, why couldn't you give up yours for me!" He angrily ranted.

Haley stood back up and looked him square in the eye. "Maybe that's the difference between us, Nathan. I never would have asked you to give up on your dreams. Especially not for me." With that, Haley took her keyboard and walked away.


End file.
